alone no more
by music-ninjazx6
Summary: Sapphire lost everything to hunters .Now she is all on her own , but she comes to beacon hills to it off her mind . There she meets a blue eyed curly haired soon to be werewolf .Will it be like that forever ?
1. Chapter 1

OC (Original Character) Form for Teen Wolf

Name: Sapphire

Age: 16

Gender: female

Hunter or Werewolf:

Nationality (where are they from): new york

Appearance (be detailed):brunette with light greenish hazel eyes slightly pale skin

Height and weight: 5'3 - 113

Personality. Uncomplicated in their desires. interested in how and why things work. Excellent skills with mechanical things. Risk-takers who they live for the moment. Usually interested in and talented at extreme sports Extremley loyal to their peers and to their internal value systems, but not overly concerned with respecting laws and rules. Detached and analytical, they excel at finding solutions to practical problems. Living in the here-and-now, they're risk-takers who live fast-paced lifestyles. Impatient with long explanations

Sexuality: straight

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend: issac/oc

(IF WEREWOLF) Who turned them and why: born werewolf mother was an alpha

(IF HUNTER) Why did they become a hunter:

Important Family members or close friends: adam juilet and evently stiles and scott

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:hunters' she found out the hunters were going to try to kill off her ohana she came home to find her pack with high dosage wolfbane laced arrows in they're chest she didn't see here younger brother Aaron

Background: her farther left her mother her and 3 brothers when she 8

Likes/Dislikes: the script ,avril, sports ,pineapple pizza and spirte and twizlers

Any important information that you think could be useful in creating this OC:


	2. Your one to ?

CHAPTER 2

I walked down an alley near downtown Brooklyn just asking whatever higher power that was up there to help me stay conspicuous, because a 16 year old girl walking down an alley in Brooklyn with short shorts, converse and a fall out boys t-shirt looking like someone put her through a blender, after a gang fight just went on, isn't weird at all! I'm taking a short cut my friend Juliet told me about, to a ticket office to buy tickets for a greyhound bus to California. I'm going to visit my extremely loving cousin Scott McCall in Beacon hills a small town were nothing happens which I am so glad about. It took about a day or two to get there but the trip was all right. I walked up to the house I haven't seen in nine years .I heard a one heart beat so I guess that was Scott or aunt Melissa, I smelt a strange scent but I ignored it. Before I even knocked on the door it swung up and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug which I'm thinking was Scott. I am happy the cuts healed. "Scotty oh my gods look at you your taller than I am now, how are you doing''. " I'm doing good, just a crazy and hectic year, come in." "Mom isn't here and I have to go to work right now so I'll see Phi." I knew he was lying but he probably had a good reason.

Scott's point of view

I had to see Derek a new scent came up today and I think he should know about it. I went down the station stairs "Derek I know you're here" "what do you want Scott." "I wanted to tell you that there was a new wolf scent today and to just check it out" "fine" "I have to go back to my to check on my cousin ok" "but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't bring them into our problem."

_Sapphire's POV_

_I heard the front door and the scent was Scott's but it was mixed with a different scent ,the scent of a werewolf: an Alpha to be exact which probably means that he knows and is trying to get the bite but i won't let him, i won't let him go thru what i did. He walked in the house, the first thing i did was wolf out and slam the alpha against the wall and told him" stay away from Scott " next thing i know I'm being pulled off by Scott who is also wolfed out, from what i can tell he has been a wolf for about a year so I'm too late." you bit him " i growled at him." #1 he didn't bite me his uncle Peter Hale did , #2 I've been a wolf for about a year now ,#3 you're a frickin' wolf !_ _."_


End file.
